1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices.
Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
However, it is difficult to reduce the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance. Many factors may affect yield rate of the imaging lens, for example, the material for making the imaging lens, the assembling process, etc.
Therefore, it is required to develop a miniaturized optical imaging lens having a reduced dimension and good imaging quality that may satisfy requirements of consumer electronic products.